The Calls Beyond the Blue Sky
by Caiden Princess
Summary: The summer before his 17 birthday, Severus Snape becomes tired of his home life,and decides to run away. He walked as far as he could drag his feet, finally collapsing from exhaustion in a sleepy costal town.....what lies in store for him there?
1. Chapter 1

He hadn't been home for more than two days when the fighting began once again. Severus Snape sighed boredly, and rolled onto his side in his bed. As usual, he allowed himself to brood, his mind wandering all over the place but always returning to one same subject, or another. It was either his horrible family life, or the pretty red-haired girl Lily Evans. He felt his eyes sting as they usually did when he thought of her, so he abruptly focused his attention on other things. Thoes bloody annoying flies that always hung about his room.

'It must be from the musty smell.' he thought. 'I'm always doing potions and spells in my bedroom, and the room hasn't been dusted for at least a few months,' his eyes narrowed as he pulled out his wand and began using the annoying flies as target practice.

ZAP! He heard his mother cursing Tobias Snape for his behavior again. Both were yelling about something stupid as usual. Severus ignored this. He started to not pay attention to their arguments, as it was because Eileen never won. She may of been able to a fair few times if she hads ever used magic in the bastard, but she refused to as it was against wizarding law.

ZAP! A loud crack could be heard, although it was a muffled sound. Then came the slamming of the door, the old car starting up loudly, and then it speeding off into the night. She was again, crying, but as always Severus paid it no attention. She would not allow him to help her anyway. Their relationship between mother and son had long since died along with the teenage boy's heart and soul. He was damned with either path he chose. He wouldn't be able to be with Sweet Lily Evans no matter what he did. She was with Potter, and Potter was "The Prince of Hogwarts.' Any girl, (guy depending on wether he 'swung' that way) would die just to be with the 'prince.'

ZAP! "Damn that Potter. All anyone cares about are him and thoes infintile Marauders. Just because they play Quidditch and are handsome and could have anything they want. Even the teachers like them! Making my school life hel day in and day out, and everyone hating me doesn't help either.' Severus thought, and again he sighed, and sat up. he was tired, but more so hungry. Quietly, he crept from his bed to his door, and opened it a crack, just to make sure.

He jumped at the sound of his mother's voice. "He hasn't returned. Its okay, Severus. You can come down and eat supper."

****

Thank you so much for reading the short SHORT prologue to my story!

Now, there will be themes in this fiction that you may not like. (Like child abuse and self-mutilation) But Severus' story was one that was not told often, and by his small flashback to his childhood in book five it would seem his home life was less than warm and loving. It was quite possible that he was abused, and that he purposefully would have harmed himself to relieve the pain.

Please, if you read this, review. Even if you think it sucks. Tell me how much it does so that I can improve. Its the only way. The story bio is in the description! There is much much more to it though. You'll just have to keep reading to find out, won't you?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

It was a strangely quiet morning, as the sun peaked its way over the trees and other buildings in Spinner's End. The crickets still chirped their song, even though it was long since past time for them to go to sleep. Hopefully, they'd have pleasant dreams. Just like the one the dark-haired teenager had had, just before a loud bang awoke him from his slumber.

"Get up, boy! Your mother wants you to work on your homework you were assigned by that freak school of yours!" The loud booming words of Tobias Snape said. He grunted, and banged on the door loud once again, before stomping off downstairs.

Moaning softly, Severus rolled over away from the bright sunlight that was blinding his onyx colored eyes. The clock that hung lazily on the wall read that it was just passed 8:00. With a yawn, and another heavy sigh, the boy swung his legs over the side of the bed, where they dangled there for a few moments.

Fluttering his long eyelashes, he spoke aloud to himself words that would motivate him to venture out of the cool confinement of his small messy bedroom. "Come on, Sev. It won't be as bad today as it was yesterday. You'll get a summer job, you'll be away from your drunkard father, you'll see Lily if only for a few moments. Come on.....get up."

He laughed at the fact that his words were emotionless. There's no way in hell that that would ever happen. The Snape family is cursed. Everybody knows that. Tobias, the unemployed drunk who beat his wife and son; Eileen who was too cowardly to leave her husband to make a better life for herself and her teenage son; and the greasy-haired loser himself, Severus. Why must he live like this?

His feet patted quietly on the hardwood floor as he made his way to his very own bathroom, which had to be the cleanest room in the house. His eyes squinted as his eyes met yet another window that had no curtains, and the sparkling white porcelain wasn't helping matters.

The boy looked towards his shower, stretched, and pondered a moment. Not on whether or not to have one yet, but which temperature he wanted the water to be. Either very hot or very cold. Which ever would make the new lashes on his back feel better. Beginning with his shirt, he slowly peeled it off, and it revealed underneath the shear shirt new and old scars that littered his back from his father, and up and down his long slender arms from himself.

Stepping into the small area, he cringed as he turned the nobs, as they squeaked loudly when anyone even touched them. Hot water was always the best medicine for a sore back, he guessed, and began thinking about things he was supposed to do today, just as the steam from the shower fogged up his mirrors and windows.

He sighed as he smelled the sweet and heady scents of his body wash, and then chuckled as he remembered the words of his mother when he first used it:

"_If you bathe in such scents, that Lily Evans girl won't be able to resist you!_" She had said sarcastically, as she loathed the smell. Sweet Lily. He smiled again. They always bring her up._ 'They don't yet know of our fallout, do they?' _He thought sadly, stepping out of the shower after a abrasive scrubbing of his scalp, and wrapping a towel around his waist.

Severus did not have very nice clothing. Always hand-me-downs from his father and people who had felt sorry for him. It annoyed him greatly. He promised himself, that no matter what profession he chose, that he would earn enough money to but an entire wardrobe of black clothing. It would make him look like a scary overgrown bat. A genuine happy smile graced his lips, before it disappeared.

He was not downstairs but a moment, when he was being hollered at by his father. Something about, '_Why haven't you studied your....SPELLS like I asked you to?" _and_ "What took you so long?" _He got his first smack of the day, when Tobias had asked, _"And what was the long shower for? You aren't the one paying the water bill!" _and Severus answered, muttering "_Well, neither are you....."_

In the garden, Severus was pulling weeds carefully, as to not disturb the vegetables and fruit that grew amongst them. When his father wasn't looking, he'd sneak a strawberry, or maybe some spring peas, praying to God that he wouldn't be caught.....that is, if there even was one to him.

**There you have it! Chapter 1. Sorry that it isn't much. More coming on the way, so if you have read it, please await another chapter.**

** I want to thank Snaperules for the review! It was really helpful and kind!**

** Again, if you dislike child abuse and self-mutilation, I warn you that there will be material concerning such topics. **


	3. Chapter 3

He hadn't been home for more than two days when the fighting began once again. Severus Snape sighed boredly, and rolled onto his side in his bed. As usual, he allowed himself to brood, his mind wandering all over the place but always returning to one same subject, or another. It was either his horrible family life, or the pretty red-haired girl Lily Evans. He felt his eyes sting as they usually did when he thought of her, so he abruptly focused his attention on other things.

Those bloody annoying flies that always hung about his room.

_ 'It must be from the musty smell.' he thought. 'I'm always doing potions and spells in my bedroom, and the room hasn't been dusted for at least a few months,' his eyes narrowed as he pulled out his wand and began using the annoying flies as target practice._

ZAP! He heard his mother cursing Tobias Snape for his behavior again. Both were yelling about something stupid as usual. Severus ignored this. He started to not pay attention to their arguments, as it was because Eileen never won. She may have been able to a fair few times if she had ever used magic in the bastard, but she refused to as it was against wizarding law.

ZAP! A loud crack could be heard, although it was a muffled sound. Then came the slamming of the door, the old car starting up loudly, and then it speeding off into the night. She was again, crying, but as always Severus paid it no attention. She would not allow him to help her anyway. Their relationship between mother and son had long since died along with the teenage boy's heart and soul. He was damned with either path he chose. He wouldn't be able to be with Sweet Lily Evans no matter what he did. She was with Potter, and Potter was "The Prince of Hogwarts.' Any girl, (guy depending on whether he 'swung' that way) would die just to be with the 'prince.'

ZAP! "Damn that Potter. All anyone cares about are him and those infantile Marauders. Just because they play Quidditch and are handsome and could have anything they want. Even the teachers like them! Making my school life hell day in and day out and everyone hating me doesn't help either.' Severus thought, and again he sighed, and sat up. He was tired, but more so hungry. Quietly, he crept from his bed to his door, and opened it a crack, just to make sure.

He jumped at the sound of his mother's voice. "He hasn't returned. It's okay Severus. You can come down and eat supper."

It was a strangely quiet morning, as the sun peaked its way over the trees and other buildings in Spinner's End. The crickets still chirped their song, even though it was long since past time for them to go to sleep. Hopefully, they'd have pleasant dreams. Just like the one the dark-haired teenager had had, just before a loud bang awoke him from his slumber.

"Get up, boy! Your mother wants you to work on your homework you were assigned by that freak school of yours!" The loud booming words of Tobias Snape said. He grunted, and banged on the door loud once again, before stomping off downstairs.

Moaning softly, Severus rolled over away from the bright sunlight that was blinding his onyx colored eyes. The clock that hung lazily on the wall read that it was just passed 8:00. With a yawn, and another heavy sigh, the boy swung his legs over the side of the bed, where they dangled there for a few moments.

Fluttering his long eyelashes, he spoke aloud to himself words that would motivate him to venture out of the cool confinement of his small messy bedroom. "Come on, Sev. It won't be as bad today as it was yesterday. You'll get a summer job, you'll be away from your drunkard father, you'll see Lily if only for a few moments. Come on.....get up."

He laughed at the fact that his words were emotionless. There's no way in hell that that would ever happen. The Snape family is cursed. Everybody knows that. Tobias, the unemployed drunk who beat his wife and son; Eileen who was too cowardly to leave her husband to make a better life for herself and her teenage son; and the greasy-haired loser himself, Severus. Why must he live like this?

His feet patted quietly on the hardwood floor as he made his way to his very own bathroom, which had to be the cleanest room in the house. His eyes squinted as his eyes met yet another window that had no curtains, and the sparkling white porcelain wasn't helping matters.

The boy looked towards his shower, stretched, and pondered a moment. Not on whether or not to have one yet, but which temperature he wanted the water to be; Either very hot or very cold; Which ever would make the new lashes on his back feel better. Beginning with his shirt, he slowly peeled it off, and it revealed underneath the shear shirt new and old scars that littered his back from his father and up and down his long slender arms from himself.

Stepping into the small area, he cringed as he turned the knobs, as they squeaked loudly when anyone even touched them. Hot water was always the best medicine for a sore back, he guessed, and began thinking about things he was supposed to do today, just as the steam from the shower fogged up his mirrors and windows.

He sighed as he smelled the sweet and heady scents of his body wash, and then chuckled as he remembered the words of his mother when he first used it:

_"If you bathe in such scents, that Lily Evans girl won't be able to resist you!"_ She had said sarcastically, as she loathed the smell. Sweet Lily. He smiled again. They always bring her up. _'They don't yet know of our fallout, do they?' He thought sadly, stepping out of the shower after a abrasive scrubbing of his scalp, and wrapping a towel around his waist._

Severus did not have very nice clothing. Always hand-me-downs from his father and people who had felt sorry for him. It annoyed him greatly. He promised himself, that no matter what profession he chose, that he would earn enough money to but an entire wardrobe of black clothing. It would make him look like a scary overgrown bat. A genuine happy smile graced his lips, before it disappeared.

He was not downstairs but a moment, when he was being hollered at by his father. Something about, _'Why haven't you studied your....SPELLS like I asked you to?"_ and _"What took you so long?"_ He got his first smack of the day, when Tobias had asked, _"And what was the long shower for? You aren't the one paying the water bill!"_ and Severus answered, muttering _"Well, neither are you....."_

In the garden, Severus was pulling weeds carefully, as to not disturb the vegetables and fruit that grew amongst them. When his father wasn't looking, he'd sneak a strawberry, or maybe some spring peas, praying to God that he wouldn't be caught.....that is, if there even was one to him.

The hot sun may leave lasting scars on his back, but at the moment, that was not what Severus Snape was caring about. He was hiding in his special place, amongst the trees, beneath the cool and comforting shade that they gifted to him. He had to get away from his home, his parents. It was a hellhole to him there, worse today than it usually was. It was his safe haven, his secret, although it was in fair sights of passerby. How they could overlook such a beautiful place, Severus would never be able to guess. But right now, that was also an aspect of the day he was not worrying about. All he cared about was the blissful silence that the nature around him held, and he was relishing in every moment of it.

His black hair, was greasy again regardless of the fact that he washed it, already. Lying in the grass, he kept very still, listening hard for anything that may approach him, his eyes closed. A soft coo, or rustling of bushes, relaxed him, letting him know he was not alone at the moment, spare a few birds or rabbits that played. He began to get bored, lying there in the shade, his eyes closed, awaiting for something or someone that would not come by his side and lay right next to him, enjoying life as it passed slowly by. A sharp momentary pain crashed into his mind and heart, and he opened his eyes.

"Ah......it would be nice to sit in the park today, watch the neighbors....get on up, Severus" he whispered, standing and making his way through the trees again, scratched by a few branches on his way out. His eyes met the harsh sunlight, and he squeezed them shut abruptly, and sighed. "Ouch......"

A slow walk, taking his time, he made his way to the swings and sat onto one that was not broken by neighborhood gangs. His shoes were off, his toes wiggling amongst the warm sand, a great feeling, an odd feeling. Memories of childhood trips to the beach, sea water splashing his bare chest, sand in his shorts and toes and hair, smiling faces and tastes of ice-cream. Hugs and Kisses and Lily Evans. The boy smiled, ran a hand through his sweat damped hair, and kicked up a monstrous dust cloud, that blew into his eyes and mouth.

It became dark faster than he had expected, and he decided that the later home he was, the worse his 'punishment' would be. Another walk, only it was more of a sprint, back to Spinner's End, his own personal Hell. He was barely over the threshold, when he ran into the chest of his father, an angry scowl on his face, and a sour smell on his breath of alcohol.

"What time do you think this is, boy? Your mother made dinner, and it is sitting cold on the table. She was worried about you, and I had to listen to her bitch about how something horrible may of happened to her poor baby. Do you understand how annoying that is? No, you wouldn't, you don't have a girlfriend, or a son, and if you did, you'd be dead because I would have killed you." a hiccup came from the man, and Severus rolled his eyes.

'Stupid rambling man,' he thought glumly. 'At least he hasn't hit me....yet.'

"Now get in there, eat your supper, and come back to me. We are going to discuss what your punishment will be....." another hiccup, and Severus left to go eat his supper, which was indeed cold. His mother awaited him inside the dark kitchen, and she enveloped him in her arms, holding him tightly. "My baby....' She whispered.

"Mum....mum....I'm alright....." He whispered in between her sobs. "Don't cry, Mum...."

She too left, and as Severus ate, the feud began once again, but he tried his best to ignore it. Peas and mashed potatoes in his mouth tasted oddly sweet, even though they looked overcooked and gross. He enjoyed his food and was thankful his mother had cooked for him. He'd have to than her later.

SMACK! His mother got a crack across the face, and she began sobbing harder. Another SMACK, and Severus had enough of his father beating them and yelling, and drinking. He was going to protect her, even if it did cost him his life. He'd Take Tobias Snape with him if it was the last thing he ever did.

Blasting into the room, he charged at his father, and landed punch after punch on the muscular man, but was pushed down onto the floor, and Eileen was rounded onto once again. The boy brushed it off, aiming a punch at the face of his father, yelling out, "Leave her be! What has she ever done to you?"

Severus was picked up and thrown as hard as the man could throw him, and landed on the wall, his head cracking against it. Dazed and sight off balance, Tobias hit Eileen again, harder. Again. And Again. Again. Severus charged at him once again, but was stopped by another forceful blow, falling on the floor like many times before. He waited for his mother to cry, thinking Tobias would hit her again, to spite the son, but instead was shocked when he was kicked in the ribs. Pain coursed through him, and Severus whimpered out, hit then with the heavy leather of the man's belt. It hurt much on his back, where the sun had burned him, and even more when his clothing was removed.

Minutes passed by, hen he was left alone, arguing coming again from his parents. Severus felt blood pooling from his mouth, listening and unmoving, tears pouring from his eyes as he watched his mothers face change expressions. His father's distorted features, he could hardly make out, and a hand rose once again, to hit her. The daemon had to be stopped, by any means necessary.

He cried out, and in a flash, had wiped out his wand. "Father!" the boy cried, and the man turned, a maniac smile on his face. Slowly the man walked towards him, laughed and shook his head, saying, "You can't hurt me. I know the rules. 'You aren't allowed to use magic outside of school.'" He turned back on the wife whose face was bruised.

The boy laughed. Just like his father had, crying out once again, "You think so? I am very sorry father, but you won't be hurting either of us again...." Angered, the man charged at his sun, fist raised high above his head with a blow that could possibly kill the teenage male. But was stopped by a single curse....

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!" The boy shouted, and the moment the green light came, the boy's eyes widened in shock, and tears spurted once again, the reality of what he had just done hitting him like a ton of bricks.

He ran. Unknowing of where he was headed, regardless of his mother's cries of anger and sadness, calling her son back to her.

He ran, and did not stop, wand in hand and only the clothes on his back.

"I.....what did I just do?"

Thoughts were running through the young man's mind, panting and clutching his chest at a crossroad. He feared the possibility of being imprisoned, what his mother was going to do. Would she turn him in? Keep quiet? Or hurt herself? She did love his father, no matter how horrible he seemed to get, no matter how much pain he was put through when his all mighty hand would come down upon her'.

He was horrified. He couldn't keep going on running-for now anyway. If he just walked around with nothing but pants and his wand, he thought to himself, people would surely think that he was a runaway....or homeless. It really didn't matter to him at the very moment. Turn back...or don't? What would be the smart decision, the wisest decision?

"I need to go back. I must....I'll just sneak in like I always do. It's not like I'm going to get into any more trouble than I am already in...Right?" Severus thought to himself. He turned on his heel, and looked back with sorrow and humiliation brimming in his eyes. How could he lose himself like he did?

"I should be thrown into a cell to rot. I am no better than filth. I don't deserve to be allowed to be free. I did something very horrible, and deserve to be punished for it." His eyes began to sting, and he cursed himself for allowing himself to let his emotions get the best of him. "Dammit.....I don't understand why I turned out this way. Friendless.....I am just a waste of space, anyway, and no one would miss me if I am locked up for the rest of this horrible and painful life. What can I make of it, anyway? I am of no help to anyone.....completely and utterly worthless. I've heard it from that stupid Potter and his equally stupid lackeys." The teenager sighed, and looked down the dark abysmal street that led to what used to be his home.

"Okay....here goes nothing. Plunging deeper and deeper into the darkness I will no doubt succumb to......" He thought darkly, a harsh wind chilling his bones and blood. But he paid it no mind. He was going to get used to it....not that he already wasn't.....

Fear again began to settle in. He shivered, let out a gasp, and continued on. Quietly, as if they were out there to swoop down and gather him for committing such a horrible sin. But to his relief, as he reached the pretty red roses that were growing quite conveniently near his bedroom window.

Carefully, he grabbed one of the thorny vines; he climbed his way up through his window. Strangely, he wasn't harmed at all by the thorns...he wasn't pricked once, even though he thought they may. He was, after all, a very clumsy person. This night's events could point that out easily.

As always, his room was cold. But he didn't have time to care. He was here for only a few select things, and then he'd be gone once again into the night. A few fair garments, his broom, and the pretty doe charm Lily gave to him for his eleventh birthday. Throwing a glance at it longer than he had anticipated, he stuffed it into his pocket, hopped onto his broom, and was zooming off into the sky like a bat out of hell.

Over the trees, his childhood hide-out and park, Lily's home. He flew uncaring and cold through his town carefree. He just wanted to take it all in, calm his nerves. He needed to think about what he was going to do, what his plans would be. He almost wished he had said a good-bye to his mother, whom he had heard sobbing down the hall from his room in the bathroom. It pained him to hear her cry, as it always did. He wanted to take away her sorrow and pain, especially the pain he had given her. All of it. He'd do almost anything.....

"Farewell...for now...or forever....it doesn't matter anymore, I suppose." he whispered to no one. Then he laughed. "I really do talk to myself often. I should stop doing such things....ah...there I go again....."

It will be okay....it will be okay.....these words echoed in his head from when he was very small. His mother and father both....when they were getting along. So rare to think that Tobias was once a great man. But now.....

For now he doesn't want to dwell on that......

Stars decorated the sky, peacefully. The night was rather clear despite the turn of the weather. Rain fell down softly onto the roofs of the warm homes all around soaking Severus to the bone. He wasn't paying it any mind, however. He liked the rain. It calmed his nerves, washed away the pain if only for a little while. Maybe it would wash away everything else as well. Wishful thinking.

The wind wafted through his hair, causing the delicate but greasy locks to blow in all directions. Unfortunately, no matter how beautiful he looked at the moment, it was impairing his eyesight. He sighed, and became agitated, brushing it behind himself with his long pale fingers, and tying it back with an elastic band that was conveniently around his slim wrist.

An owl hooted in the distance, somewhere close, but not quite. He shivered slightly, an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was hungry, drowsy, and wanted to find a secret place where he could rest. He was thinking deeply, not talking aloud, to himself at the moment and was haphazardly flying about. But very careful not to crash into anything. He was in enough trouble as it was. He didn't need some nosy muggle calling the authorities on him.

'Maybe I can rest over there near the bus stop kiosk? Or would people come by and bother me? No....I don't need that right now. I need to be left alone. A motel maybe? I do have some spare money in my pockets.....No....I have to be eighteen. Hrmm....curious. And I cannot stay with Lucius or Narcissa because they are off on their honeymoon or something like that, and I will absolutely not sink as low as to stay with his parents alone. They scare me a bit any ways. Me and my stupid excuses. I obviously have a death wish.....'The thinking and flying at the same time was causing him to get a headache. He made his decision to stay at the bus stop. At least there he could dry off and stay dry until the morning. He'd hide his broom. It would look strange if he was carrying it with him, and he didn't want to get it stolen...if it was even of any value to anybody except other wizards....and even then, it was a pretty worthless broom....

He glided down and landed on his feet softly, and breathed in deeply. He dried himself off using his wand, and sat down on the bench. Looking up, he could feel how immensely small he was compared to the world around him. Just by looking at the sky. He was one with nature always, and regarded it as if it was his sister or something as equally important to him.

Feeling numb, he stood up to stretch. Then, strangely felt dizzy and stumbled out near to the street. Wand still in hand, he held out both to cushion his landing if only a little, falling hard and scraping both palms and knees. But, as he looked up, he heard a loud bang, and was surprised to see a bus in front of him.

The doors opened, and out stepped a brown haired and blue eyes man, just a little taller than Severus himself. The man smiled, and held out his hand beckoning the teenager to take it. He obliged.

"There you go, lad. Up off the street....oh...look. You're all wet. Come on, lets get you inside so we can fix you up good as new." he pointed to the young man's belongings. "Aren't those yours? I am positive that you don't want those to be left behind, no? That's it, lad. Now, come on! We have more stops to make, we cannot wait all day!" This very cheery man before Severus, was beginning to get on his nerves. He was tired, yet again wet, and was being spoken to by an over zealous Knight Bus attendant.

Inside, beds were lined up one by one, some already inhabited. They were lucky, unaware of what is going on outside their dreamlike state. "So where are you headed?"

Severus sighed deeply. "As far as this thing will take me. To the last stop. I want to be as far away from this place as possible." He replied. 'This place holds nothing but sorrow and disappointment for me. Everything here died.....'

"That will be seven sickles for the ride, lad. And if you want a drink, five Knuts for tea, a sickle for cocoa, and if you want anyplace to rest, well...those are for free so be my guest." The Bus attendant informed him.

"Sleep? Ah, yes....wonderful, blissful sleep. I'll take that, thank you very much." Severus thought to himself. He handed the annoying man his seven sickles, and went off to grab a corner bed, curling up under the sheets, and falling asleep almost instantly.

He was woken up by the man whom he was not happy to see. It felt like he had only put his head down for a few moments, and already it was time to get up. He wondered where he was, how far away from his former home he was, and if his mother was alright. Again, he shivered, but not because he was cold....but his emotions were once again getting the best of him.

"I'm sorry, but you really must be getting off now. This is our last stop, unfortunately, so you'll just have to hop onto another one of our buses, alright? Just stick out your wand, and we'll stop! To help any stranded witch or wizard, is our motto!"

Severus was practically jumping for joy when he got off. He was gone, free! Away from the annoying man's voice, face, everything!

He looked down the road to his left, and smiled. This road held no darkness for him, but the light of a new beginning. His stomach growled loudly as he walked down the dusty pathway, where ever his feet may lead.

Unfortunately, he didn't get very far as his legs collapsed beneath him, and he faded into darkness.

He shivered roughly, and awoke. But, he kept his eyes closed. He was curious about his newfound surroundings. He last remembered jumping off of the Knight Bus, walking about a hundred feet, and then he blacked out. Now, he was warm and dry as opposed to cold and soaking wet. He was under a thin sheet, a blanket he presumed, He had a damp facecloth atop of his forehead; he could feel sunlight on his cheeks, tickling them a soft pink, but it wasn't scorching. Then, very faintly, he heard a soft and sweet humming next to him; A woman? He opened his eyes just a little; just enough to see….

"Oh! So you are finally awake? Excellent!" the soft voice said.

The voice came from a young teenage girl. She looked about Severus' age. She peered at him with sparkling blue eyes; her blond hair fell to her shoulders. He noted suddenly, a scar on the side of her face. He opened his eyes a little more, showing her the dark black depths that they held, and he scowled at her. She only smiled more.

He looked around the room, ignoring the girl he had awoken to, not asking her what her name was, or where he was. Why she had taken him into her home without knowing who she really was, if she was good or bad, if she was going to turn him in if she knew,. Right now, he didn't care. His curiosity was getting the best of him. The walls were covered in pictures of smiling people. Little girls with wide grins; ice-cream covered faces. Red and Gold framed awards. Green and Silver mirrors. There were shelves that were filled with many old books. It was rather boring.

He looked back at her. She opened her mouth, and began to speak.

"You know….you shouldn't sleep on the ground like that anymore. You caught a cold." She paused, waiting for him to respond. When he did not, when he just stared at her blankly, she continued. "I found you. You looked like death. When I took you home, here, you had a fever. But, good luck for you, I gave you a fever reducer and you were right as rain!"

Rain; rain was the reason he had this stupid cold. Rain was the reason he was here, in a strange beg, in the presence of an even stranger girl. She was dressed in a pair of ripped up black jeans, and a navy blue t-shirt with the Rolling Stones logo across her chest. He blushed and quickly averted his eyes back to hers. Hers suddenly narrowed.

"You know, it would have been polite for you to state your name first, as I am a lady. But since you appear to be indisposed at the moment, I will take your turn. My name is Hailey Mauger. And….yours?" She paused and waited for his answer.

He opened his mouth after a few moments. "My name is Severus Snape. Can you tell me why I am here now, besides the fact that because I was sickly looking?" He spat.

"Well, there are strange people around this neighborhood. Be lucky that I found you, or you'd probably have been mugged what ever you were carrying. Which, by the way, you probably should have hid your broom better with a Shrinking Charm." She scowled. "Do wizards just get dumber and dumber as they get older?"

Severus smirked. "So you are a witch? I never would have thought. You dress like a muggle….."

Hailey shook her head. "No. I am not a witch….well, you could say that I am but I am no better than a Squib. My spells are atrocious. My little sister, however, has incredible abilities; she must have taken mine." She smiled slightly, and motioned for the door. Just across from this room is one that she and I share. It's so small, but we make do."

"Why don't you just use this one?"

"This one belonged to my brother, but he passed away. So this is a spare room that we use for guests."

He cocked one of his eyebrows. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Well, there is Cecile, my twin sister; Isabella and Kari, another set of twins; Derrick, Miles and Riley, my oldest, middle and baby brother. There is Gale, who is yet to be born. And then, finally….Jamie. He's the one who passed away. So I have….." she counted them off on her fingers. "So I have seven brothers and sisters, not counting Jamie."

She grinned at Severus, whose mouth was agape. She laughed. "Oh what? Now you have graduated from a dumb wizard to a Venus flytrap? Those are some interesting transfiguration skills there, Snape."

Again he rolled his eyes and took the opportunity to finally sit up. His lank hair fell in front of his face, the facecloth falling off and landing on his lap. He could hear the girl stand up, and mention something about needing to go downstairs to see if her family was back from their trip for the weekend. So, her parents are yet to know she has a strange teenage boy in her home, let alone in her late brothers. He heard some commotion downstairs, and laughter; Then a parade of footsteps making their way upstairs. They all passed all blonde haired siblings. A rather tall man stepped into the room, and leaned against the frame of the door.

"So you are our charity case? Nice to meet you." He gave him a toothy grin. "I am Miles, Hailey's father. And her mother's is Annabelle, but pay her no mind if she starts shouting. She believes that there are enough people in this house, Severus."

Hailey appeared behind him, "You speak too soon. She is ecstatic to have another boy in the house."

Severus groaned slightly. He had a sneaking suspicion that he was going to have a hard time slipping out without being caught by Hailey and her….large…..family.


End file.
